Unspooling her Heart
by roothlace
Summary: Abigail thinks about Pastor Frank Hogan ...


_When Calls The Heart_ doesn't belong to me.

I really like Frank, Lee and Rosemary and Clara. Those guys made my season 2.

 **Unspooling her Heart**

Abigail tells herself that she finds it easy to confide in him, to talk to him, to spend time with him because he's a man of the cloth. That he's trained for it, a pastor had to be. Right? Frank Hogan was a preacher and obviously he'd spent many a morning, an afternoon or even an evening talking to people about their problems and helping them sort them out.

She tells herself that it's the fact that he's new in town, and doesn't know anybody that makes her seek him out to talk to him. She needs to talk to someone, someone she knows will understand, sure, she had Elizabeth but Elizabeth was young, she couldn't really understand what Abigail was feeling and going through.

She tells herself that taking those long walks to the church to seek Frank out, to unburden herself to him have everything to do with the fact that he makes a lot of sense, that he really understands and gets to the heart of the matter, and nothing at all to do with the timbre of his voice, or the fact that when he speaks her heart can't fail but skip a bit.

Abigail can admit it to herself… she's as scared as Clara, even more so, of giving her heart again. And every time she sees Bill that opinion is reaffirmed. She had liked him, true be told, she still likes him but he had willfully deceived her. He had a wife still living. Abigail can't believe that she had let herself care for him.

She's angry at her friends, she's always known that they're gossips and Hope Valley is a very small town but still hearing them talk about her like that hurt her. She hadn't done anything wrong. Bill Avery had deceived her and everyone else in the town; and she had stopped spending time with him as soon as she'd discovered that he had a wife.

She's angry with Bill; how could he open her up to such gossip. It was bad enough when everyone had thought that Noah had led to the death of all those miners, when Mr. Gowen had turned the town against her and just when she thought her life was back to normal, that she could concentrate on spending time with Clara and running her café, Bill had to go and do this.

She wants to be angry at Bill, the man had lied to her made and made her care for him but Frank was right, confronting him and then eventually forgiving him was the only way to go. She's going to find Bill and tell immediately that she's forgiven him and then she's going to go on with her life.

She's happy when she runs into Frank on her way to the café. He's just been fishing and tells her that he got more fish than he could eat. When he says that his payment for giving all his fish is to her would just be dinner, Abigail is surprised but glad. More than glad in fact, she's extremely happy that Frank thought of her. She tells herself that it's just because she owns a café and would have need of it to spice up her menu but hopes it's more than that and honestly she can't wait for him to join her for dinner.

She's not surprised when after their supper together she tells him all about her troubles with Mr. Gowen, she's discovered her easy he is to talk to and suddenly Abigail wants to know all there is about him, where he's from and what he's been doing and although he's hesitant and evasive Abigail can't help but feel that she knows him better than she knows most of her friends.

Abigail is telling Frank that she doesn't want to burden him with her problems but in reality there is nothing she would like more. She's mortified that she made a mess of his breakfast and without much urging on his part, Abigail is pouring out all her problems to Frank and he's offering to help her like she knew he would.

They are standing in the kitchen when he tells her that she was one who had helped the town rebuild and he was helping her because he figured that she needed someone to take care of her. Abigail knows he's not talking about taking care of her specifically but in her dreams she wishes that he was talking about more than just getting repairs done.

She finds herself telling him about her love for fishing and of course he invites her to join him and when go fishing in the river Abigail honestly can't remember the last time she had such fun, and to top it off she manages to catch more fish than he does. They are walking back from the river with their catch when Frank offers to cook for her. She can't honestly remember the last time anyone did that.

She smiles to herself as she prepares to join him for their dinner.

She can't wait.

000


End file.
